


Three Facts About Sheldon Cooper...

by DianaMoon



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, First Crush, Gen, Gen Fic, Meme, One-Sided Relationship, Three Facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three things (among many) about Sheldon Cooper that no one knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Facts About Sheldon Cooper...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a Fic Meme in 2009 where you're given a character prompt, and you write three things from your personal head canon about them. 
> 
> Of course, this was also written Pre-Amy Farah Fowler, but I still consider it to be true.

1\. Sheldon is not a virgin. No one knows this as it's never been brought up and he sees no reason to proclaim it to the world. He lost his virginity when he was twenty years of age, to an exchange student from Germany. He felt it was a necessary rite of passage to adulthood and to see if he could reason why his fellow colleagues were obsessed with the act of it. The experience was more awkward than enjoyable and for the longest, he felt no reason why a second party needed to be involved at all.

2\. The idea of being able to dominate someone turns him on more than he'd like to admit. It's not always about mental dominance either, and sometimes it factors in his idle fantasies. He figures it's merely an extension of everything else in his life as he does enjoy being the Alpha Male of his friends and colleagues.

3\. Before the girl from 3B came into his life, his fantasies while indulging himself were always of his favorite female superheroes. After, he started eliminating brunettes and redheads from his rotating list, leaving only blondes. Most of the time, they look like the girl from 3B but he'll take that to his grave.


End file.
